Kuchikukan
' Kuchikukan', also called the "Destroyer of Worlds", is an ancient and demonic, evil spirit and the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar episode "Lunacorn Apocalypse". He was freed from his prison by Private and now plans to bring the end of the world by possessing Private's Lunacorn toy, Princess Selfrespectra. Description Kuchikukan is an evil spiritual being who manifests himself as a red cloud. He doesn't have a corporeal body, so he has to possess the body of any living or inanimate being to use it as his vessel. He is a very dangerous demon that brings the apocalypse with him and as such was defeated by General Shingen and sealed away in an urn many centuries ago. He possess the power to tap into whatever he uses as a vessels powers, thus he gets stronger by learning more about his vessel. History The Penguins invade a museum looking for the sword of General Shingen. Private accidentally knocks over an urn that holds the spirit of Kuchikukan, the Destroyer of Worlds. Kuchikukan tries to posses Private, but accidentally possesses his Lunacorn. He then decides to destroy the Earth, he does battle with the penguins, who dispite his small body, he prooves a capable fighter, plus after accidentally revealing he has night light, he gains the power to create a blast of blinding light, allowing him to escape. He travels to the toy shop, trying to learn more about his host, and see if it has any more threatening powers. Private and Rico confront him, and Private accidentally reveals his vessel is the leader of all the Lunacorns, thus giving him the power to control all the Lunacorn dolls on earth. He then commands a great army of Lunacorn toys by giving them life and making them attack everybody. Just in time, General Shingen's spirit escapes from his broken sword and possesses Mort's body in order to defeat Kuchikukan. While in battle, enraged by his sheer sadism, Private angrily rants on about the Lunacorns true nature, and accidentally reavels that Lunacorns possess the power of imagination, thus basically anything Kuchikukan images comes true. Using this great power he grows into a gigantic size and continues his mayhem. General Shingen arrives and along with the penguins, Marleen, King Julien and Maurice does battle with Kuchikukan, however just before he was about to defeat him, Mort regained control when he saw a Lunacorn poking Julliens feet, distracting him long enough for Kuchikucan to defeat Shingen. However realising that as he is also possessing a vessel, Kuchikukan must also have the same weaknesses as his mortal host, Private manages to defeat him by telling him he must be hungry after all those years of inprisonment and has to eat. He tells him that Lunacorns eat sparkling powder. Kuchikukan looks at a billboard with sparkling powder on it. Driven by his hunger, he bites it, only to get electrocuted and his vessel destroyed. Private then seals him again in his urn. Shingen leaves Mort's body and everything goes back to normal. Trivia *He and the whole Lunacorn concept are a parody of My Little Pony. Interestingly enough, Princess Selfrespectra's voice was performed by Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle. *The urn notably suggests that Kuchikukan once possessed a bit of cheese, and almost destroyed the world in a week. *He is the most evil and most dangerous villain to appear so far in the Madagascar franchise. *Kuchikukan is also a noticeably parody of Gozer, the main antagonist of the original Ghostbusters film, as both are ancient demonic deities who bring the apocalypse with them. Kuchikukan's rampage in his giant lunacorn form is also a reference to Gozer's rampage in his Stay Puff Marshmallow man form * Kuchikukan is voiced by Conan O'Brien, the former host of the Tonight Show. Andy Richter, the voice of Mort, was the announcer of the Tonight Show with Conan. Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil from the past Category:Madagascar villains Category:Equine Category:Animal Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Giant Monsters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Asexual Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Bigger Bads